


Brace Your Fingers On Me

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Do You Even Knot? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny just wants Ethan's knot, but Ethan's too nervous. Jackson can push them in the right direction, but first Ethan has to get his seal of approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Your Fingers On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not creative I took the title from the song Living Room by Amanda Palmer, but this oneshot was mostly written to the song Do It With a Rock Star by Amanda Palmer. The more you know~ I hope you like this follow up fic, brought to you because you all requested it so much. Enjoy!

[Here's my tumblr if you want](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

Danny was frustrated. Ever since he had his talk with Jackson, he'd been trying to make a home run with Ethan. With the werewolf problems mostly sorted out, it was easier to find alone time, but Ethan never failed to slow it down and push Danny away just before it got good. But Danny had a plan, because he always had a plan when it came to seducing men, Ethan was just more stubborn than he was used to.

Ethan was a sucker for cliché dates, and Beacon Hills had a quaint little skating rink that would be perfect. Danny's older brother Nathan had dragged him there a lot when he was babysitting Danny, and Danny had spent a lot of his time watching the older kids rollerblade around the rink. Eventually, Nathan dubbed him old enough and cool enough to let him skate with the rest of them. It was a place that held a lot of sentimental value to him, and it would be the perfect place to woo Ethan even further.

"So have you ever skated before?" Danny asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"No, but I'm sure you're an amazing teacher," Ethan said, reaching over to squeeze Danny's hand.

Danny couldn't help but blush. Ethan's compliments always made his stomach flip in a way no other boyfriend had been able to do. The rational part of his brain said it was all hormones, but when it came to Ethan, Danny just flat out rejected rationality.

"This place usually has just like, younger teenagers or whatever," Danny said. He grabbed Ethan's hand. "I hope you don't mind too much."

"I'm definitely not going to care," Ethan said. "Aiden and I never got to do stuff like this growing up."

Danny squeezed Ethan's hand a bit tighter as they headed into the building. There were more people around their age then Danny expected, but the place wasn't too crowded.

"So we'll start you on skates. Those are more fun than inline rollerblades anyways," Danny said. "Plus, with your werewolf powers you'll be doing all the trick skating in no time."

Ethan pulled him closer and snuck a quick kiss. "Thanks. For doing this. It's gonna be nice to unwind."

"That's the goal." Danny dragged him over to the wall of skates for people to borrow. "Grab your size. I've got my own."

He set his backpack down and pulled out his own skates before taking a seat at a nearby bench. Ethan took a seat beside him, a worried look on his face as he pulled the skates on.

"What's that face for?" Danny asked, giving him a light nudge.

"Just...I don't wanna look like an idiot," Ethan said with a sheepish grin.

Danny pushed himself up and rolled in front of Ethan before kneeling in front of him. "There is no way you could look like an idiot, not to me. So get these on and I'll hold your hand until you get the hang of it."

Ethan obeyed, and soon they were out on the rink. Danny had never gone so slow before, but Ethan was having a surprising amount of trouble. It was kind of cute, not that Danny would ever say that to Ethan's face, and it also helped to know that Ethan was actually entirely perfect. After all, it was hard not to get down on yourself when those around you had seemingly no flaws."You're thinking too much," Danny said. He spun so that he was skating backwards while facing Ethan. "Just relax and try not to let your legs get stiff. You'll fall right over."

"It'd be easier if I couldn't smell that god damned beta that's been following us the last few days," Ethan grumbled.

"Huh?"

Ethan gave a soft huff and then dragged Danny off the rink as best he could on unsteady legs. He took a seat on one of the benches, expression impatient and a bit wary when he looked up at Danny.

"So the last few days, there's been this werewolf following us, a beta. I haven't got a good look at him, but his scent is new. Never met him," Ethan said.      

Danny straightened. "Oh. Is he here too?"

"Yeah. Can't narrow him down with all these people around," Ethan said.

"Well. Obviously he's interested in us. How about we enjoy our date and then go on a long romantic walk in the woods? Then we can pin him down," Danny said. He tugged Ethan back up and gave him a quick kiss. "Now c'mon."

Ethan relaxed. "Alright. Let's do this."

Their little talk went a long way in the relaxing Ethan, and Danny pushed the thought of just who it was following them. He had a pretty good idea, but no sense in spoiling their date. Before long, Ethan was relaxed and laughing at all of Danny's stupid jokes. That was a sure sign that he was feeling better.

"So what was this about a long romantic walk?" Ethan asked as he put the skates back on the rack.

Danny shoved his skates back in his bag. "You're driving there."

 

-.-

 

Danny let out a sound similar to a squeal when Ethan began tickling his sides after successfully pinning him to a tree. Ethan had scented their stalker werewolf a few minutes ago, and they agreed to 'let their guard down' to entice him close enough for Ethan to catch.

Ethan nipped at his bottom lip before pulling back, his smile bright in the darkness. His eyes flashed red and Danny had to bite back a moan and settle for a half-hearted glare instead.

"You know what that does to me," Danny hissed, twisting a hand as best he could in Ethan's short hair.

"Yes I do, but now isn't the time to get distracted."

"You tease."

Ethan whirled around without warning, sprinting a few feet and then leaping into the brush. There was a muffled yelp, and a brief struggle before Ethan hauled their stalker out into the open.

Danny folded his arms across his chest. "Jackson. I figured it was you."

Jackson stepped towards him but Ethan yanked him back by his jacket hood.

"I thought you said he was in London. What's he doing back here?" Ethan asked.

Jackson squirmed free of Ethan's grip and dusted himself off before glaring at the Alpha with glowing blue eyes. "I'm here to stop Danny from making the mistake of dating you, obviously. Also, if you're going to tackle me again, be gentle. This jacket is Chanel. You don't mess with that."

"Jackson! I don't care if you flew all the way from London. You don't get to decide who I date," Danny said, snapping the beta's attention back.

"Maybe not, but I at least have to get to know him. I'm just trying to keep you safe, and we both know your track record," Jackson said.

"No-"

"Danny, stop. If he wants to get to know me, then fine. Just as long as you stay where I can see you," Ethan said, jabbing his finger into Jackson's chest. "No more sneaking around."

"Deal. So Danny. Can I stay at your place?"

 

-.-

 

Danny threw an extra blanket on the floor and then buried his face in his pillow, listening to Jackson make himself comfortable. With a sight, Danny flopped onto his back to stare at his darkened ceiling before getting up the courage to speak.

"It's not like I'm not happy to see you, Jackson, because I am," Danny said. "It's just that you're being a total ass and Ethan is really important to me."

"He's a jerk. He's an Alpha, it's practically required," Jackson said.

"What will it take to prove to you that he's nothing like any of my exes?" Danny asked. "Because I'd rather sort this all out now so I can actually hang out with you."

"Have him take me on a date," Jackson said. "I promise you we won't kill each other."

"This is going to end horribly but fine."

 

-.-

 

Ethan was a little nervous, so nervous in fact that he was a flinch away from yanking the steering wheel out of the car. Jackson sat beside him, flipping through Ethan's iPod library and making small humming noises that were impossible to distinguish as either good or bad. He had agreed to the date because Danny had begged, though they had both convinced Jackson to pay for everything because after the dust had settled and Deucalion had vanished, Ethan was broke.

"So if I were Danny, where would we be going to eat?"

"Jerry's Pizzeria?"

"Is that a question or are you taking me there?" Jackson demanded.

"Jesus Christ, I'm taking you there," Ethan said.

"Good," Jackson said. "You can actually make choices, that's good."

"What?" Ethan glanced at him, confused.

"Danny had this boyfriend once who would spend a god damn _hour_ deciding where they were going to go. It was a waste of time and I can't have you using up Danny's precious seconds like that," Jackson said. "What if Danny wants to go somewhere different?"

"Then we go there," Ethan said, turning back towards the road.

"Good answer. You may survive this date," Jackson said, and Ethan could see his smarmy smirk out of the corner of his eyes.

He tightened his hands on the steering wheel and then jerked them into the parking lot. Luckily, the action didn't result in any comments from his passenger. Ethan took a deep breath and then got out of the car, opening the door for Jackson like he did for Danny, even if it made him want to punch the grin off of Jackson's face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I honestly don't see how a dick like you is Danny's best friend," Ethan said.

"That's what everyone says," Jackson said.

Ethan held the door open for him like a proper gentlemen and made sure Jackson was seated before taking his own seat.

Jackson opened the menu up. "What does Danny like on his pizza?"

"Green peppers and bacon, which makes no sense but he likes it," Ethan said.

"Do you eat whatever he gets?"

"Yeah? Usually," Ethan said.

Jackson set the menu down, eyes narrowed. "I haven't caught you on anything yet, but I will." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Ethan's iPod to scroll through more of the music. "One wrong band and you're out."

"Danny's not gonna break up with me over a band," Ethan said.

"Would you break up with him over a band?"

"What? No!"

Jackson stared intently at him, then set the iPod aside. "I was really hoping I'd catch you on that one."

Ethan's eyebrows rose. "Why would you think that?"

"It's happened before," Jackson said with a shrug.

"Do you go through this with all of Danny's boyfriends? I'm not sure your best friend getting a boyfriend really warrants a trip across the globe," Ethan said.

"Well normally it wouldn't, but you're a werewolf," Jackson said. "Speaking of, have you guys fucked yet?"

"What?"

"I said, did you guys. Fuck. Yet." Jackson leaned across the table, and Ethan couldn't help but lean as far back as the booth would let him.

"No. Not that it's any of your business," Ethan said.

"And you've been dating almost seven months. That's just impressive. Usually Danny's boned them by now, though I think he's more interested in being boned by you," Jackson said, easing back with another smirk on his lips.

"I....what?"

"He called me asking about your dick."

"We're in public!" Ethan hissed, glancing around, but their waiter hadn't even shown up yet. He leaned forward, and after another quick glance around asked, "What was he asking about?"

"Your knot," Jackson said, folding his arms across his chest and grinning when Ethan spluttered.

"Why would he-"

"Because he wants you to bone him, stop asking stupid questions," Jackson said. He waved a hand in dismissal and then pushed Ethan back up so he was sitting straight once more. "So why haven't you fucked him? If he's taking you do the skating rink it means he's really trying to woo you."

Ethan frowned. "So he takes a lot of people there?"

"No. Just you," Jackson said, brow furrowed. "But that's not important. Why haven't you-"

Ethan reached out and slapped a hand over Jackson's mouth as their waiter appeared, shooting the man a nervous smile. "We'll have water and a medium bacon and green pepper pizza, thanks."

The waiter gave them both a weird look but wrote it down and headed back towards the kitchen. Once Ethan dropped his hand, Jackson started to laugh, shaking his head.

"Your face was _priceless_ ," Jackson said, his grin wide.

"Yeah well I'm trying not to make people in this town hate me," Ethan said. "I actually plan on staying here and I would really rather you not mess that up for me."  

Jackson grew serious in barely a second. "Everyone in this town has a good reason to hate you if anything McCall told me was true."

"Maybe so! But if you think for one _second_ Danny doesn't mean the world to me and that I'm trying to fix everything I messed up for him, then you're an idiot," Ethan said as he met Jackson's gaze. "And don't try and be high and mighty on me. Your eyes are blue. I know what that means, and I'm pretty sure you do too."

"It wasn't my fault," Jackson ground out, his jaw visibly clenching.

"My point is, I saw your eyes and I didn't do _anything_. Most werewolves would qualify that as a reason to just kill you on the spot, but I didn't even think of it as an option," Ethan said. "And I'll tell you why before you even bother asking. It's because Danny was there, and because Danny seemed to recognize you. I've been doing everything I can to keep Danny safe, even when it meant fighting my own pack. So. Stop with your stupid questions because whether Danny and I work together is between us, not us and you, got that?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows and leaned back as the tension drained out of him. "That was quite the speech you had there. I suppose you'll do."

Ethan frowned in surprise. "Just like that?"

"I've been waiting to hear something like that," Jackson said. "All of Danny's past boyfriends just told me they loved him and would never hurt him. You never said 'love' but it's pretty friggen obvious you do. That's enough for me."

"I will never understand you," Ethan said with a slow shake of his head.

"Oh, and since you now have my official seal of approval now, do us all a favor and fuck Danny," Jackson said. "He really wants your knot."

"Jesus Christ would you _stop!_ "       

Jackson just laughed.

 

-.-

 

"Well you don't look like you're uninjured," Danny said as Ethan walked inside. "How'd it go?"

Ethan shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "It was fine, actually. Are your parents here?"

"No. They won't be back for another two days, and I told Jackson to go visit Lydia for the night," Danny said, reaching forward to grab Ethan's hands and drag him so that they were chest to chest. "Which means we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want."

Ethan's gaze dropped to the side and Danny stepped back, ready for some excuse just like always, no straight answer for _why_. Anything but a lie about how he didn't have time, or he had homework, or a surprise doctor's appointment (which they both knew was bullshit).

"About that," Ethan said. "I...haven't been totally honest with you."

"I know about the knot," Danny blurted out.

"I know. Jackson made that abundantly clear. Several times actually," Ethan said with a mildly scandalized expression. "I just...wanted to explain that I was worried you would think I was weird or messed up or something and like...break up with me."

"I would never do that," Danny said. "I love you."

Ethan's smile was sweet and made Danny's heart flip. "I love you too."

Danny surged forward to capture his lips in a hard kiss, wrapping his arms tight around Ethan's neck. When their lips broke apart, they were both panting harshly against one another's mouths, and when Danny opened his eyes, he was met with the searing red of Ethan's.

"So show me how much you love me," Danny said, keeping his voice low and quiet in a way he knew turned Ethan on.

Ethan practically growled when he kissed Danny again, slamming him up against the nearest wall as he plundered Danny's mouth. Danny's hands curled in his hair and at Ethan's urging, Danny jumped up to wrap his legs around Ethan's waist. Ethan's grip shifted to his ass and at the thought of where this was all going, where it was _really_ going, Danny couldn't help but moan and roll his hips against Ethan's stomach.

It was difficult, trying to get up the stairs and down the hall without breaking their lip lock, but somehow they managed and soon Danny was lying back on his bed with Ethan stretched over him. He bit at Ethan's lower lip, arching up into him as he tugged his shirt up so he could run his hands over Ethan's abs and play with the seam of his pants.

Ethan braced a hand beside Danny's hand and parted their lips long enough to shuck his shirt off, followed quickly by Danny's. Then their lips smashed back together and he slid his tongue into Danny's mouth for a deep taste. Ethan's kisses always undid Danny, the way he took possession and didn't let Danny get control back no matter how hard he fought for it.

Danny finished undoing Ethan's belt, then popped the button and dragged the zipper down out of the way before slipping his hand inside and gripping his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Ethan's moan was choked and desperate as he pulled back from the kiss, hips rocking into Danny's grip. Danny liked watching his face, the way his mouth opened and his jaw went slack, liked the expression he made when Danny slid his hand past his boxers to grasp at his smooth cock.

"Jesus, Danny!"

They shed the rest of their clothes quickly after that, and Danny flipped them over and began to make a mess up Ethan's neck, and then down further. As long as Ethan didn't catch him in one of his kisses, he could remain coherent enough to examine Ethan's dick. Ethan didn't hesitate to comb his hands through Danny's hair when Danny lapped at the tip, but Danny was already pulling away and straddling Ethan's hips.

"Tease," Ethan said, hands falling to Danny's waist.

"Just a bit of payback. Lube's in the drawer next to you," Danny said, then leaned over to bite and suck at Ethan's neck, fingers sliding up his sides and raking back down.    

Ethan gave a soft growl at the action even as he strained to grab the lube. There was a soft click of it opening as Danny ducked his head to run his tongue over one of Ethan's nipples. Ethan shuddered beneath him, hips knocking into Danny's as he gasped. Then, his fingers were circling Danny's hole and Danny tore his mouth away from Ethan's chest to stare down at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

"C'mon already..." Danny rocked his hips back wanting Ethan's fingers. He licked his lips, watched the way Ethan's eyes tracked the movement. "Don't make me beg."

Ethan slid two fingers in, rough and delicious as he sat up, his free hand squeezing the back of Danny's neck like a vice. "I wanna hear you beg. Beg for it all and maybe I'll give it to you." His breath was hot against Danny's ear.

Danny slammed their lips together, biting at Ethan's lips and sucking at his tongue as his fingers fucked and stretched him open, finding his prostate and strumming over it until Danny was moaning desperately. He pulled back just enough to whisper against Ethan's lips.

"Want your cock, want your knot, c'mon Ethan, I'm no virgin just give it to me-"

Ethan withdrew his fingers in exchange for grabbing Danny's hips and lining him up. Danny tried to push down but Ethan wouldn't let him, letting his tip graze over Danny's well-lubed hole with a grin on his face.

"You tease!"

"Yeah?"

Ethan shoved home in one fluid motion and Danny arched his back, choking on his own moan at the feel of it all. Ethan was bigger than his past lovers, but it was better that way. He felt full, and _good,_ and it was perfect and he wanted even more, because he knew there was more to have.

His arms wrapped around Ethan's neck as he kissed him again, a sloppy and wet meeting of mouths as Ethan grabbed his hips and began to thrust up into him. The pace was slow, but punishing, his cock pushing fucked out and desperate moans of his name from Danny's lips. The way Ethan's cock dragged over and over his prostrate was perfect and helped to build the slow burn of arousal to even higher heights.

It wasn't long before he was limp in Ethan's grasp, panting and whimpering against his neck as Ethan controlled their motions. He wasn't so blissed out that he didn't feel the swelling of Ethan's cock though, and slowly, he pushed himself back up so he could look Ethan in the eye.

Ethan looked nervous, biting his lip when he met Danny's gaze.

"That your knot?" Danny asked breathlessly, leaning forward to run his tongue over Ethan's bottom lip.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then fucking give it to me," Danny whispered, words harsh against Ethan's lips.

Ethan's eyes flashed red and Danny could feel the scrape of his claws along his hips, but all it did was make Danny's cock jerk from arousal. He barely had enough time to sneak a breath before Ethan was dominating his mouth, hips driving up harder than before.

If Danny could've spoken, he was sure he'd have been cursing up a storm, but Ethan swallowed every moan and whimper and gasp. His knot pushed at Danny's opening, and Danny could barely focus on anything but what it would feel like, how desperately he wanted to feel it, how he wanted to watch Ethan's face when he finally got it in, how he wanted-

"Ethan!"

The knot caught the rim then slid in, sealing them together in one hard motion. Ethan's hips jerked, unable to pull back, but still able to give small thrusts up into him.

"Ethan, c'mon, yes, Ethan-"

Ethan cut off his mantra with another kiss and Danny lost himself in it, hands running up and down Ethan's sides, his shoulders, his jaw.

"Gonna come, Danny," Ethan managed to gasp out after pulling away.

"Do it, wanna feel it," Danny said, pressing his forehead to Ethan's so he could look him in the eye. "C'mon Ethan..."

Ethan whined, and the noise hit Danny like a punch of hot arousal to the gut, and then the Alpha's cock was jerking within him, coming in a steady stream Danny had never felt before. His eyes widened as Ethan collapsed into him, hips making aborted little thrusts as he chased his own climax, unable to quite make it.

"Ethan, c'mon, touch me, just once, it's all I need," Danny urged.

He grabbed Ethan's hand, guiding it to his cock, and with one stroke, Danny was splashing their bellies with his come. They collapsed together on their sides, all harsh breathing and sweaty limbs, but Danny couldn't wipe off the dopey smile he knew was on his face.

"So how long before you stop uh...coming?" Danny asked.

Ethan flushed, a nervous smile on his lips. "I....I don't know...."

Danny cupped his cheek with one hand. "That's fine. Can't say I'm complaining. Besides, you're still hard." He thrust his hips down a bit and Ethan bit back a moan. "So round two can't be far behind..."         

"You're going to be the death of me," Ethan said, but he was already going in for another kiss. 


End file.
